It is known to provide facade or facing plates or panels for building structures which are adapted to form the outer skin thereof by mounting such plates or panels on a skeleton or framework formed by the building structure so that the exterior of that building, or its facade, will have the desired esthetic effect.
It is known further in this connection to provide such panels of colored glass so that the facade will have a particular color and reflectance properties determined by the glass or the laminated construction of the composite forming the panels. Naturally, it is desirable to so mount the facade panels so that the supporting structure behind it will be invisible .
Composite glass panels of the type described have generally had an outer glass pane coextensive with an inner glass pane and a foil or other adhesive synthetic resin layer, e.g. applied as a melt or in a liquid condition, over the entire surfaces of the two glass panes for direct bonding to them and joining the two glass panes in the composite glass structure.
The synthetic resin layer was generally composed of polyvinyl butyral.
In the past, the means for mounting such facade plates or panels on the building structure have generally included fastening profiles or strips engaging edges or corners or the rectangular panel and which remained visible although the means for attachment of such strips to the panel were obscured by the panel itself. Nevertheless such attachment strips disturb the esthetic characteristic of the facade formed by the panels and the optical impression given by the entire facade.